callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heartbeat Sensor
Untitled I'm just wondering, but whenever I use a HBS with a sniper, compared with a assualt rifle or other guns, the HBS seems to have a larger and longer scan range, making it effective against other snipers. I don't know if thats true, can someone tell if it is, and if it is, please place it in triva 10:16, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :I have not noticed this, but it does make sense. 10:22, April 19, 2010 (UTC) This seems like it would be so overpowered as a multiplayer attachment... Free UAV that would likely see through UAV Jammer? My guess it'll be a reward for either the top-tier marksman or even expert challenges, or not in MP at all. WouldYouKindly 19:39, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Probably just single-player exclusive. It would be cheap to know where your enemies are all the time in multiplayer, even if you finish challenges or something.CirChris -Here to help! 21:33, 8 July 2009 (UTC) It is shorter range though, so it isn't completely overpowered to be in multiplayer. //--TehK 22:08, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Well it is in multiplayer. It has been confirmed as an attachment in multiplayer. It has been seen in the new multiplayer footage. :I can't believe that it will be the same, though, as it will be too overpowered. ::I agree with Callofduty4, because assuming this is going to be a firearm attachment, this will be incredibly overpowered in gametypes like the Hardcore modes and S&D. Let's hope you have to earn it instead of getting it right away, because then everyone will use it. And it's not going to be beat like the Halo motion tracker where you can just crouch, this thing senses hearbeats so there's no way around it as far as we know. I wonder if any IW developer thought this might be a bit overpowered in MP? BulletBait 133 06:37, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well, it all depends on how much detection range the Heartbeat Sensor has, as long as it's pretty short and less precise that the UAV (as it looks now, it seems to only give a very rough location as to where the enemy is, those dots are pretty big) it should be pretty balanced, we'll just have to wait and see WouldYouKindly 04:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I hope it requires a colossal amount of kills to achieve. It won't take up the first perk slot, in the multiplayer trailer a player has a heartbeat sensor and a rocket launcher. (Wlfpackomega 01:16, 18 August 2009 (UTC)) He could have picked up the gun with the Heartbeat Sensor though WouldYouKindly 04:51, September 12, 2009 (UTC) But here is the thing I keep thinking about the heartbeat sensor and that is it can detect someone who is using the perk coldblooded which gives them a visual of no signs of life can be notice be it? I mean it can sense of pulse of a living thing easily but what about a living thing who is cold blooded. Can it be more harder to be sense than a warm one? (Sotorocks 02:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC)) :I see no reason why. a pulse is a pulse. it detecs the pulse, not temperature. --TNT LotLP 02:50, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Deletion I think this article should be deleted because we do not have enough information yet. It should be treated as all of the other MW2 guns/perks/attachments. NO ARTICLE UNTL THE GAME IS RELEASED! I've just added a stub tag. If this article needed to be deleted, it should have been done so long ago. The Heartbeat Sensor has been one of the more showcased items in articles and gameplay teasers. It would be counterproductive to delete it, as it qualifies as a stub. 12:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Fine by me. Just don't create any more of these pages. Probably not overpowered....... Think about it....if UAV has a counter-perk (UAV Jammer) then don't you think HB Sensor will too? I bet anything that IW has already considered the possibility of it being overpowered, and therefore they probably made a counter to it...this is IW, not Treyarch, so we can trust them to make a fair and awesome game.Widowmaker517 05:00, September 12, 2009 (UTC)WidowMaker517 :Ugh another Treyarch hater... Just because they mess up a couple of times, they're immediately the worst game producers ever. CirChris -Here to help! 14:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 22:16, September 20, 2009 (UTC) M82 with the Heartbeat Sensor? Can anyone give me proof? Im guessing its from one of those "Cam" videos from youtube, but Id still like to see it. Heartbeat Sensor Underpowered The Heartbeat Sensor Has Loads Of Disadvantadges Like The Perk Ninja It Distracts The Player and it is short range :Then don't use it. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 21:05, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Does the HBS refresh slower in MW3? Than in MW2? It seems like it does..... 'HBS on light machineguns (MW3)' While playing the other day I noticed something odd, so today I went into custom games and did some brief testing using the MG36 and the Heartbeat Sensor. First, equipped a stock MG36, and timed myself as I emptied a mag - roughly 11-12 seconds. Then, I equipped an MG36 with rapid fire and did the same, with the result being around 9 seconds. Third, I did the same with an MG36 HBS/Grip. I got the same time as for a stock. This is where it gets interesting: I next timed an MG36 HBS/Holographic, and surprisingly, got a time around 9 seconds! Lastly, I timed a MG36 HBS/Rapid Fire and fired a 100-round mag in 6 seconds -- a staggering 1000 RPM fire rate! I havn't done more thorough testing than that, though I did attempt the same with a Mk36, with negative results. Someone more dedicated might want to look into this... Disregard this. Robert Trolling hates PC players; we still havn't gotten the patch that stops Grip from reducing MG36's fire rate. >:F 07:23, February 20, 2012 (UTC)TG Ischaldirh Trivia worthy? Should it be mentioned that Battlefield: Bad Company 2 directly references heartbeat sensors and the MW2 jet ski mission? -- 05:05, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :I believe it may already be mentioned on the mission page, as their comment was more related to the mission than the attachment. 05:24, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Motion Sensor or Heartbeat Sensor? Should we refer to the HBS in Ghosts as one or the other? It functions more similarly to the HBS in MW2 and MW3, however, the BradyGames Guidebook refers to it as a Motion Sensor. Should we keep it as is, or move it to Motion Sensor? 03:20, June 17, 2014 (UTC)